paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wakko's Wish; starring Chase, Skye, Marshall, Everest and Sweetie, plus Scooby Doo and his friend Cookie.
It was a cold snowy night in the village of Acme Falls. 3 dogs, a German Shepherd, a Cockapoo, and a Dalmatian huddle together in a broken down water tower where they live with their best friends, the Warner Brothers, and their sister Dot. They are all shivering. "Boy, wouldn't I give for a nice warm bowl full of milk right now." the German Shepherd told his brother and sister. "Me too." the Cockapoo whispered. The oldest Warner sibling, Yakko Warner, covers the 3 puppies with a raggy blanket and rubs each of their heads. The Dalmatian sits up. "Yakko, does Wakko ''have ''to leave tomorrow?" Yakko nodded. "I'm afraid so, Marshall. I know you'll miss him, but we have to earn the money for Dot's operation." After a hug from the eldest Warner, the 3 of them finally went to sleep. You see, Acme Falls has been under the rule of an evil leopard queen, King Salazar of Ticktockia. After Warnerstock's previous ruler, King William the Good, passed away, Warnerstock went into the state of civil war. The king sent his taxman, Baron von Plotz, down to Acme Falls so he could tax them, along with Constable Ralph and his loyal Dachsand, Arrby. Everyone in Acme Falls was sad. The Warners, however, was especially troubled, because Skye, the Cockapoo's best friend, Dot Warner, needed an operation. Wakko Warner, the middle-aged Warner sibling, decided the only thing to do to raise money was to go to another town to find work. Marshall, his loyal Dalmatian, didn't want to let his friend go. But, he soon began to understand Dot's life was a great risk. The next morning, the Warners and their pups walked to the train station. Marshall and Wakko walked side by side. When they got to the station, Wakko turned to the pups. "I've got a surprise for you, pups. I found them in the alley where Rita and Runt live." Rita and Runt were a cat and a dog who were the only strays in Acme Falls. A beagle, named Cookie, and 6 of her friends, Watts, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Pickle and Crusher lived with them. Wakko reached behind his back and pulled out a bright pink collar with a tag on it. Inside the tag was a picture of a propeller. He then placed it around Skye's neck. Skye beamed and nuzzled Wakko to show her good will. Wakko pulled out a black leather collar with a blue tag with a star in the middle and placed it around the neck of Chase, Yakko's German Shepherd. Chase smiled. "Thanks, Wakko. I'm never gonna take this off." Marshall whimpered quietly because he thought he had been forgotten. That's when Wakko pulled out ''his ''collar. It was bright yellow, with a red tag. In the middle of the tag, there was a flame of fire. Marshall jumped into Wakko's arms and licked his face as a sign of gratitude. The train whistle suddenly blew. "That's my train, guys. I gotta go." The 6 of them hugged. As the train pulled out, Wakko waving out the window, Marshall's eyes filled with tears as he watched his best friend and brother leave town. One year later, Chase and Skye were barking and wrestling together in a patch of snow. Yakko and Dot were quietly sleeping on the bench of the train station, Marshall on the left side of Yakko and Dot on the right side. Marshall's ears then perked up at a sound. Chase gasped. Skye's tail wagged in excitement. Wakko was finally coming home! Everyone in Acme Falls, including Pinky and the Brain's West Highland Terrier, Sweetie, her mom, Shadow, Skippy and Slappy Squirrel and their husky, Everest, Dr. Scratchnsniff, Hello Nurse and their dog, Scooby-Doo, Blaze, AJ, Watts, Crusher, Gabby, Pickl, Cookie, Rita, and Runt. Arrby and Ralph showed up, too. Scooby, who was a large Great Dane, helped Skye and Chase onto the train station deck by letting them climb on his back. The pups were ecstatic. They hadn't seen Wakko for a whole year. The train then screeched to a halt. Everyone waited for Wakko to come out. Just as Marshall was beginning to think that this wasn't the train Wakko was on, the young Warner peeked his head out of the doorway. "Hi!" he chirped. Everyone in town cheered as Wakko stood in the doorway. Marshall, Skye, and Chase ran to the doorway to meet him. "Hi, Wakko! Boy, did we miss you!" Marshall said happily. "We sure did!" Skye cheered, her pink eyes shining. Chase bounced up and down. "Did you earn anything? Did you, huh? Did you?" Wakko laughed. "Settle down a minute, pups." Wakko then cleared his throat. "My friends of Acme Falls, I give you my fortune; a ha' penny!" The pups gasped in excitement. They had never seen so much money before. "A ha' penny?" Cookie asked. Chase and Yakko looked at each other. "It's real!" the Warner told his pup. "He has a whole ha' penny!" Scooby said happily. The entire town cheered. Hope had arrived! Marshall let Wakko ride on his back for a victory ride through town, and on the ride, Wakko had already decided what he was going to do with the ha' penny he had earned; he was going to use it for Dot's operation. Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Movies